


Updated

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High (Danny Phantom), Episode: s01e11 Fanning the Flames, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, Suspense, Through Danny Phantom, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Lancer needed a new book title for this.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Updated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/55/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> Lancer's original exclamation in this scene was "Pride and Prejudice!" but the updated version seems more appropriate

It turned out that Foley was right when he said the music wasn't coming from his blasted PDA. For once. The music streaming through the windows and drawing all of the students from out of their test preparations was coming from outside. From a traveling float that blasted the new singer's too-loud music, complete with live accompaniment and flaming aqua banners.

Not loud enough that it would drown him out when he had a megaphone, though. Thanks to his cheerleading days, he knew how to make himself heard. Also thanks to his more youthful escapades, however, the ever-present crick in his back meant that he would be out the door long after his students had escaped the dreaded captivity of Casper High.

He made it out in good time once he'd made a quick stop in the PA to pick up the amplifier and before long he was standing atop a fire hydrant in the school yard addressing the interruption in the day's schedule.

"Attention, freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist."

The rocker smirked, not appearing fazed at all. Without missing a beat, she replied, "Cease and desist this, grandpa!"

With a strum of her guitar, all eyes turned from her to him. Good. They were paying attention to him now. Perhaps he could persuade them all to just return to their classrooms and their Cramtastic Mach Fives.

But wait. The students weren't just looking at him. They were advancing. Steadily. They were menacing as they came, with their (red?!) eyes staring mindlessly.

He had seen plenty of crazy things in his time, but this was something different altogether. Never had he seen people transformed so instantly. Never had he been afraid of his students.

And suddenly, there was only one book title that seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Pride and Prejudice and Zombies!"


End file.
